


Singing

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [18]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akira can sing, Akisamu, Embarrassed Akira, F/M, Female Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Isamu hears Akira singing to herself and convinces her to sing out loud.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 4





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion. 
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part eighteen of the "Cursed" series.

"Singing"

Isamu was walking down the hallways of Castle Gradam when he heard a beautiful voice, singing. He entered the lounge and was only slightly surprised to find Akira looking out the window, singing. It was a pretty song, which drew Isamu's attention. He sat down on the couch and listened to his girlfriend sing. When she was done, Isamu clapped, causing Akira to whirl around. She exclaimed, "Isa! When did you get here?" She blushed. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you have an amazing voice! I'd love to hear more!"

Akira blushed a deeper red. "I don't know, Isa."

"Come on, Aki. For me?"

Akira looked at Isamu's pleading face and couldn't say no. "Since it's just us, I guess so. I don't know what to sing."

"Just sing what you were singing before, and you don't have to even face me. You can look out the window if you'd like."

Akira smiled and turned back to the window. Taking Isamu's suggestion, she began singing the song that initially attracted Isamu's attention. Isamu didn't know why his girlfriend was in such a good mood, but he didn't want to spoil it.

Isamu wasn't paying attention to who entered the room until he heard Akira stop singing and freeze up. "Aki?"

"Don't stop, Kogane. It was really beautiful."

Isamu swiftly approached his girlfriend and drew her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder. He stroked her hair. "She's really shy about singing in front of anyone, including me."

"But why?" Tsuyoshi asked. "It was awesome."

"I have sang for other people only once before, but I was told that my singing wasn't good, so I decided to keep it to myself."

"That's a shame, Chief. Whoever told you that was wrong...or jealous," Hiroshi chimed in.

"The team is right, Aki, but we understand if you don't want to sing in front of people. I just have a question. Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I don't know; I just am."

Isamu grinned. "Well, that's okay. I like Akira whether she's in a good mood or not."

Fin


End file.
